


Wine Red

by BetterChugThatMountainDewRed



Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: F/F, Inspired by "Wine Red" by The Hush Sound, Songfic, What Have I Done, yes i had that song on repeat why did you ask?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 11:12:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11035020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BetterChugThatMountainDewRed/pseuds/BetterChugThatMountainDewRed
Summary: Isn't it ironic that the last thing to touch her lips is blue?





	Wine Red

If only I had looked down. Seen the Draino in the cup. Then she wouldn't be dead.

 

_**Who shot that arrow in your throat?** _

 

It was me.

 

**_Who missed the crimson apple?_ **

 

Westerburg will collapse without her.

 

_**It hung heavy on the tree above your head.** _

 

Just like the guilt of killing you will.

 

**_This chaos, this calamity,_ **

 

What will they say?

 

_**This garden once was perfect,** _

 

"And it still can be." Not without Heather, JD.

 

**_Give your immortality to me,_ **

 

Why did I trust him?

 

_**I'll set you up against the stars.** _

 

That's why.

 

_**We lied, we can't go on.** _

 

Kurt... Ram... JD.

 

**_This is the time and place to be alive._ **

 

To watch everyone I love die.

 

**_Who shot that arrow through your throat?_ **

 

JD, that's who.

 

_**Who missed the crimson apple?** _

__

People are committing suicide because of her.

 

_**And there is discord in the garden, tonight** _

 

We're all damaged.

 

_**The sea is wine red** _

 

With the blood of the dead gay sons.

 

_**This is the death of beauty** _

 

Heather...

 

_**The doves have died,** _

 

Martha...

 

**_The lovers have lied._ **

 

JD killed them.

 

**_I cut the arrow from your neck,_ **

****

I've created a monster.

 

**_Stretched you beneath the trees,_ **

 

And nurtured it, too

 

**_Among the roots and baby's breath_ **

 

I thought he was innocent.

 

**_I covered us with silver leaves._ **

 

How wrong was I.

 

**_We lied, we can't go on._ **

 

Westerfield will blow.

 

**_And this is the time and place to be alive._ **

 

And JD will roast marshmallows on its ashes.

 

**_The sea is wine red,_ **

 

And it's my fault.

 

**_This is the death of beauty_ **

 

And of everyone I know.

 

**_The doves have died,_ **

 

Innocence thrown away.

 

**_The lovers have lied._ **

 

Our love is God.

 

**_The sea is wine red,_ **

 

Like JD's blood.

 

**_This is the death of beauty._ **

 

Why can't we be seventeen?

 

**_The doves have died,_ **

 

But we're still alive.

 

**_The lovers have lied._ **

 

Say hi to God.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry.
> 
> Ok, I'm not.
> 
> This is my first fic, so it sucks.


End file.
